burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:State of the Clan November 2009
So here we are, another month, you know the drill! For November we might introduce the early Sunday morning Clan meeting for users living abroad where timezone differences can prevent comfortable playing. Hope to see plenty of hosts for this month, and even plenty more Clan Members attending! If I could elaborate, this month we'll be trying something new with both Saturday and Sunday meetings. The Saturday meets will be at 2pm EST/7pm GMT. The Sunday meetings will be at 8am GMT. If you would like to discuss this, I encourage you to do it at Forum:Other Countries Clan Meetings. Xbox 360 November 7 (Sat) * - I'll host this - Trainguyxx 13:27, November 4, 2009 (UTC) November 14 (Sat) * - I'll host this too - Trainguyxx 15:12, November 4, 2009 (UTC) November 21 (Sat) * - November 28 (Sat) * - PlayStation 3 November 7 (Sat) * - I can host here November 8 (Sun) * - I am hosting that day November 14 (Sat) * - I am hosting that day November 15 (Sun) * - I am hosting that day November 21 (Sat) * - I can host here - Namdamyo·.·´¯`·.,¸¸,.·´ November 22 (Sun) * - I am hosting that day November 28 (Sat) * - I can host here - Namdamyo·.·´¯`·.,¸¸,.·´ November 29 (Sun) * - I am hosting that day Other Comments BTW Exlonox, seeing as I'm the only admin that can host Sunday morning meets, should I paste my name for every Sunday of November? :Didn't read the shoutbox... lol yeah I can ;-P If your doing that sked, I'm not hosting ANY this month. WAY TO MANY! Can anyone host these meets or does it have to be an Admin? Speedracer32 21:28, November 1, 2009 (UTC) @Crashbroke How does that make any sense? Participate in the discussion, don't boycott your own clan. :You still haven't answered my question :( and if you don't then I'm putting my name down for one of the meets... Speedracer32 21:52, November 1, 2009 (UTC) ::No need to get snappy. Usually admins are the hosts. Others can host if no admins can commit to a date. :::Ok I feel tension rising, if you Crashbroke do not like this idea of Sunday morning meets, then that's fine, we'll remove them. After all, no Xbox Clan Members complained about not being able to make it to the meet because of timezone differences. What do you think Crashbroke, fair? and you Ex? ::::The Xbox Sunday meets can be removed if Crashbroke and the others don't think they're neccecary. :::::No =( please, i'll host as much as I can. I just want to play burnout paradice with the clan, as I haven't before. I'll just check my calendar. Trainguyxx 13:04, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::::If the Sunday meetings can be removed, I'm willing to host some but not all. I'm a bit busy in the middle of the month. Having one of the Saturday and the Sunday really makes BP quite boring quite quickly, I want to play other games you know. We had a good setup going before, why change it? If it ain't broke (no pun intended) don't fix it! ::::: I just checked my mental calendar, and the only date i can't host is the 21st, as i am goign to a devo concert that day XD Trainguyxx 15:57, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :::::: I'm hosting the 21st for the PS3 XD Speedracer32 16:06, November 2, 2009 (UTC) @CB What was "broke" was that about 1/4 of the clan members who signed up couldn't attend the meetings. @Speed Did you just ignore my response? Clan leaders sign up to host FIRST. Silver hasn't posted on this thread yet. The higher your rank, the more chance you have to host. :It's been a few days and he hasn't claimed any yet. So I thought that I would put down that I COULD host this meet Speedracer32 20:13, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::I suppose that's fine, just don't bank on hosting it. Is it ok when i join the meeting (Sunday) one hour after the clan starts? Damn school schedule.--OveRe 22:25, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :No problems. ::School schedule? This meet was made for you! Ex, why don't we just push that meet back one hour? to 9AM GMT? :::Hmm...unless if i got a connection error again like from last time.--OveRe 10:10, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::@C_ee_X, I think it's too late to do that now. :::::Oh I see namdam can host but I can't Speedracer32 18:03, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :Don't take it the wrong way, Namdam has hosting privileges over newer members for a few good reasons. I think two is too much. I could gain more respect in the clan by hosting but I guess I will have to wait Speedracer32 20:28, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :I didn't mean to offend you in any way, and I'm sorry if I did. I only put my name in because I am available to host on those days. If admins decide that two is too much, or want to host, then I will only be hosting one. You can gain respect in the through the wikia too, which is equally important. - Namdamyo·.·´¯`·.,¸¸,.·´ 21:46, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ::Don't worry it's not you it's the admins that I'm annoyed with Speedracer32 07:21, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :::Speed, you are member since last month and Namdam has been around since August so it's natural that we know how Namdam is in Freeburn. Also, mind you that he didn't ask us to host (like you did) and put his name regardless. I don't agree with KonigCCX about the fact that Namdam has "privileges" over you, but we know him well, so we're more comfortable with him hosting. If you really want to host a Clan Meeting, you will be able to, just wait some time let us get to know you, this isn't about respect, none of that is involved. Don't get annoyed with us, this is a Clan and we have rules, easy as that. Follow them and you'll still have a great time with us! ::::I'm sorry you didn't understand what I meant Seeks. "Privileges" translates to how well we know Nam (already stated), what contributions he's made to the wiki, the fact that he's already hosted a meeting, etc. :::::Ah I see, I apologize for misunderstanding... I hope Speedracer gets my point. ::::::@C_ee_X: should I ask to host before I post my name up next time? Or is this the way it works? Your post has me a little confused. - Namdamyo·.·´¯`·.,¸¸,.·´ 15:09, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Oops sorry! Well TBH, nothing is clear about how this goes. Ideally yes, you would have to ask first before posting your name, since you aren't an admin. ::::::::Will do next time then! btw the shoutbox still isn't working for me... - Namdamyo·.·´¯`·.,¸¸,.·´ 15:21, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :I can also host on sunday if people want me to, wether it's official or unofficial (not doing much this weekend) for 360 Trainguyxx 14:52, November 4, 2009 (UTC)